


Desire

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn't Amara that walked through that plastic doorway at the hair salon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

A short fluff + smut piece. In this version of the SPN storyline they got Sam out of the cage without Cas letting Lucifer possess him So Cas is posession free in this fic.  


* * *

  


Dean had told Sam he thought Daisy Duke would be the one that would show up but he'd been lying through his teeth. He knew it would be Amara and the thought sickened him. He knew it wasn't his fault because Amara had a hold over him with her power but he still hated himself for not being strong enough to resist.

As he searched through the salon he heard footsteps behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around to see, not a long slender arm poke through the construction plastic, but a tan sleeved one. Dean relaxed when he saw Cas step into the room. He sighed in relief. "Hey, Cas. What're you doin here?"

Cas smiled in a way that made Dean's breath catch in his throat. He took a few steps closer to Dean. "Don't you want me here?" he asked seductively.

Dean swallowed hard. "You're not Cas."

Fake Cas took off his jacket. "No. But that's not what's important is it?" He unbuttoned his shirt halfway down. "I can see into your heart. This is what you want."

"Joke's on you, buddy. I'm straight," Dean said somewhat unconvincingly.

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?"

Dean had been denying it since he hit puberty and was pretty successful at convincing himself he wasn't bi. At first he told himself he was just looking at guys to scope out the competition but as time went on and he started getting boners when he saw good looking guys shirtless he had no choice but to admit the truth, at least to himself. He wanted to always be seen as manly and as far as he was concerned being bi was anything _but_ manly.

Fake Cas sauntered up to Dean and nearly got to him but just as fake Cas reached out to touch the hunter he vanished.

Dean was still a little shaken by the time Sam arrived in the room. "Everything ok?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Let's get outta here."

* * *

"So don't keep me in suspense. Which Daisy was it?" Sam asked once they were back at their motel room.

Dean sighed. _Might as well get this over with._ "Neither."

Sam didn't have to ask who had actually showed up. It was written all over his brother's face. "It was Cas, wasn't it?"

Dean's eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you know?"

Sam smiled in understanding. "Come on, Dean. I've watched you two dance around each other for years. I've actually left the room sometimes because all the eye sex was making me uncomfortable."

Dean cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Thanks for not giving me a hard time about it."

"If I had the chance of you two getting together would've been zero."

"But I don't understand. It's supposed to show our darkest desire. But Cas isn't a dark desire."

Sam gave Dean a knowing smile. "To you he is…because you're so resistant to the idea of being with a guy."

Dean looked down and to one side and chewed the inside of his cheek a bit.

Sam took a chance and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You should tell him."

Dean's face squished into a frown. "I can't, Sammy."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves better," Dean replied sadly.

Sam sighed in annoyance and frustration. "You know, I get really tired of your self depreciating crap. You're a good person. You deserve to be happy and if you don't tell him...I will."

Dean's eyes widened and then flattened into a glare. "You've got no right."

"Maybe not, but I'm not gonna let you miss out on a chance at happiness just because you think you're not good enough," Sam replied with conviction.

Dean sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just give me some time to work up to it, okay?"

"Work up to what?" Cas asked innocently as he walked into the room.

Dean jumped a little at Cas' voice. The angel couldn't teleport anymore but damn, he was still good at sneaking up on people. "Aw screw it. Sammy, can you give us some space?"

Sam smiled in relief and happiness. "Sure. Good luck."

  


* * *

Hope you like so far. More to come :) Please review. I love reviews. Thanks! :)


	2. Now or Never

"Dean, what's going on?" Cas asked with suspicion.

Dean sighed and pulled out a chair at the tiny breakfast table in the room. "Have a seat, man."

Cas was confused but sat down anyway and Dean followed suit.

After about two minutes of silence Cas couldn't take the suspense anymore. "Dean?"

"Don't rush me," Dean answered quickly.

Cas sighed and resumed waiting.

After eight minutes Dean sighed again and looked at Cas. He decided to start off with something general that would make his confession a little easier...he hoped. "So, um…What…what's dating like for angels?"

Cas' eyebrows rose a little. That was a question he wouldn't have expected from Dean. "Not much different than humans. Although we're far more particular about who we share our bodies with."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You weren't all that picky when you had sex with April."

Cas winced. He was still a bit embarrassed about that. "Human sexual urges are much harder to resist. I wasn't prepared"

"And what about when you kissed Meg?"

"I thought it might get her to stay on our side."

"Makes sense I guess," Dean said with a shrug.

Silence.

"Angels can't have kids, so why do you have sex at all?"

"Father believed it would help us understand the human condition."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Do angels have gay relationships?"

Cas smiled. "All angels can love either gender."

"You got your eye on anyone?"

Cas swallowed hard. This conversation was heading toward dangerous territory so he gave the vaguest answer he could. "Yeah. But I know they would never return my feelings so I've never said anything."

Dean's breath caught in his throat. Was it really possible that Cas was talking about him? He decided to do a little more digging. "Why wouldn't they be interested?"

"They're not interested in men," Cas replied, deliberately avoiding revealing the gender of his intended.

"Is it a dude or a chick?"

Cas clenched his teeth. Damn it. There was no way to be vague with the answer to that one. "It's a man."

Dean swallowed. He was terrified to ask but he had to know. He _had_ to. "Cas…is…is it me?" he asked quietly and with great trepidation.

If Cas' eyes opened any wider his eyeballs would have promptly rolled out of their sockets. He stood up quickly. "I just remembered something I have to do."

Dean was suddenly _very_ glad Cas couldn't teleport. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to let this opportunity slip away; Not after nearly three years of denying himself what he wanted most in the world. As Cas began to walk away Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled _hard_ , causing Cas to stumble back a few steps. Dean grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around and crashed his lips so hard onto Cas' he wasn't sure he didn't cause bruising.

Cas felt like both time and his heart had stopped. Was this really happening? The man he'd been in love with for almost five years, the man he'd never dared to believe could love him back was kissing him. Cas may not have had working wings at that moment but he felt like he was flying higher than he ever had in his very long life.

Dean had kissed a _lot_ of women in his life and he wasn't sure what he'd expected his first kiss with a man to be like but it honestly wasn't any different than a woman's lips. Where the difference was, was in the way this kiss made him feel. Every inch of his skin was electrified. It was like no matter how hard and fast he kissed Cas it wasn't enough. It was then he realized what was causing this kiss to make him feel so intensely amazing. Love. He was in love with Castiel.

Once Cas managed to regain some semblance of control of his thoughts, even though every fiber of his being screamed in protest loud enough to wake the dead, he broke the kiss and pulled back. "Wha…why did you do that?" he asked with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Dean's expression was one of worry. "Did you not want me to do that?" His chest tightened. What if he'd made a mistake? What if he wasn't the guy Cas liked?

"I wanted you to do that. I've wanted it for years. But…but you're straight," Cas replied, every syllable laced with pain.

Dean's expression became sympathetic. He shook his head. "No. I'm not. I've just been really good at hiding being bi." He took a calming breath. "Cas I…" This was the moment. No turning back now. "I love you." It was at that moment he saw tiny rivers of moisture traveling down Cas' cheeks. In all the time he'd known him Dean had never seen Cas cry. "What's wrong?"

Cas smiled. "Nothing. For the first time in a long time, absolutely nothing." He walked up to Dean and lovingly stroked his cheek. "I love you too. I love you more than my own existence. May I kiss you again?"

Dean smiled with pure joy. "Forever, Baby." He leaned in close, kissed Cas briefly, then brushed his lips teasingly over Cas' right ear. "But I wanna do more than kiss," he whispered seductively.

 

* * *

 

Next chapter is the fun one *Wiggles eyebrows*

Please review. I love reviews. :) Also if you like this story please check out my original novel "Bloodline of Atlantis: The Triple Psi" on Amazon. Here's the summary:

Imagine you could move things with your mind.

Imagine you could predict the future.

Imagine you could heal wounds with just a touch.

Now imagine that having all these powers at once means the people you love could die. Samantha Harris has foreseen death and she will stop it from happening at any cost but she has enemies who have been after her power since she was four years old and these enemies have powers too.


	3. Heavenly

Cas moaned a little as his body did things it mostly did when he watched gay porn. The couple kissed their way over to one of the beds, roughly stripping off each other’s clothes as they went. They weren’t progressing fast enough for Cas, however, so he snapped his fingers and they were both instantly naked.

Dean looked down. “Well, that’s convenient,” he said with an approving smile. He ran a hand over Cas’s chest, reveling in every inch of the angel’s skin. “God _damn,_ you’re beautiful.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you. So are you.” He kissed Dean again. “One of my father’s most perfect creations.” They fell onto the bed with Cas on top. He kissed slowly down over Dean’s neck and onto his chest. The happy sigh Dean let out made Cas very glad for all the hours he spent studying the way men made love. He wet his fingers and gently rubbed Dean’s nipples. Dean sucked in a breath. Encouraged, Cas took Dean’s nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive, pink flesh and Dean hissed in pleasure.

“Damn, Cas. Where’d you learn that?” Dean managed to ask.

Cas smiled around Dean’s nipple and released it with a light pop.  “I watched a lot of porn,” he replied.

Dean’s eyebrows rose but then he closed his eyes, tipped his head back and arched his back when Cas’ hand found it’s way to his rock hard nether regions. “Oh God,” He moaned as Cas massaged up and down his length. “I’ve wanted your hands on me for so long. Feels so good Cas.”

“Then I think you’ll really enjoy this,” Cas said seductively.

Holy shit. Dean didn’t even know Cas knew _how_ to talk seductively but damn, he was enjoying it.

Cas kissed his way down Dean’s abdomen and when he got to his goal he used his angel mojo to clean Dean up like he’d just taken a shower. _Much better._ He flicked out his tongue over the tip of Dean’s dick and was pleased at the wonderfully dirty sounds the hunter was making. He licked his way from the base up to the tip again and then took it into his mouth.

Dean sucked in another breath and tried desperately to keep from thrusting as Cas went down on him.

Cas took Dean’s dick fully into his mouth and slid slowly down its length. He pulled back up again and started moving at a steady pace.

Dean moaned filthily. The warmth and wetness wasn’t exactly new but for some reason the fact that it was Cas doing this to him made it feel even better. “Fuuuuck.”

“I’ve wanted to do this for five years.” Cas pulled upward and began swirling his tongue around the top of Dean’s dick.

It was like a tornado of Cas’ tongue and it was one of the hottest things Dean had ever experienced. “Oh yeah. Suck me again, baby!”

Cas took Dean fully into his mouth again. He couldn’t believe how much he was loving doing this to Dean. Ever since he’d seen it on some porn a few years ago he’d wanted to suck him off. Before long he realized too much of that would make Dean cum before the finale and stopped. He crawled off of Dean and kissed him passionately. “Did you like that?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean replied.

“Do you have any lube?”

“Heh. Do _I_ have any lube. Don’t insult me.” Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a tube.

Cas laid on his back and spread his legs. “Dean...I want your finger in my ass.”  
  
Dean’s eyes bulged. He had never _never_ expected to hear something so filthy come from Cas and _damn_ was it hot. A lecherous leer spread across his lips. He opened the lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers. “Well then get ready, baby.” He laid down next to his angel and kissed him as he slowly reached down and drew a slippery line to Cas’ hole. When his finger crossed the soft, pink flesh Cas sucked in a breath. Dean smiled. “Now this isn’t my first time in the saddle but it's definitely a new horse so let me know if I do something you don’t like.”

Cas smiled. “I will.”

Dean swirled his finger around Cas’ hole.

“Oh, Dean. That feels so good,” Cas said breathily.

Dean was sure he’d never been so hard in his life as he took a breath and slowly inched his finger into Cas’ ass.

Cas’ dick twitched and he made a tiny gasp of pleasure. It was happening. What he’d dreamed about for so long was finally happening and it was even better than he’d imagined.

Dean pulled his finger back. “Does it hurt at all?”

Cas shook his head. “No. I used my power to loosen myself up ahead of time.”

Dean smiled. Being with an angel definitely had perks. He slid his finger back in. He started off slow, relishing in the feeling of Cas’ insides, then began thrusting his finger in harder and faster. “Do you like it, Baby? Do you like my finger up your ass?”

“Oh yes! It’s so good. _So_ good!”

Dean crooked his finger upwards and hit Cas’ prostrate.

“DEAN!” Cas yelled as he nearly came right then and there.  

Dean finger fucked Cas for a little longer then pulled out and positioned his dick at Cas’ entrance. “You ready, Baby?”

“Will you just fuck me already?!” Cas said with frustration. He’d waited so damn long and Dean’s “gentle” pace was driving him nuts.

Dean rolled on a condom, took a deep breath and breached Cas’ hot entrance. His eyes instantly rolled back into his head in pleasure and for the life of him he couldn’t fathom why he’d waited so long to do this.  “Holy shit! You are so fucking tight, Cas!” When he pushed in all the way and bottomed out he stayed still for a moment, just enjoying how amazing it felt. He pulled back and eased his way back in; moving slowly but picking up speed slightly with each thrust.

“Oh, Dean. You feel so good inside me!” Cas panted.

“You like my dick filling you up, Baby?” Dean asked as he moved a little faster.

“Yes!!” Cas rasped. “Uhn, uhn!”

Dean started moving at a fevered pace. He fucked Cas hard and fast. The combination of skin slapping on skin, Cas’ debauched noises and the feeling of fucking such a tight hole made it so he didn’t last long. “Oh, CAS! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” He came so hard he lost the ability to hold himself up and he fell onto his lover’s chest.

Cas quickly regained the small breath that had been knocked out of him when Dean dropped and found himself desperately in need of release.  “Dean,” he croaked, his voice thick with desire, “please....”

“Oh shit. Sorry, Baby,” he said in between breaths. He took hold of Cas’ rock hard dick and began to pump.

Cas might have said something in terms of pillow talk but honestly the amount of pleasure he was receiving had made him lose the ability to remember those things called words. “Ah! Ah! AHHHHHHH-UUUUUUUUUH!!!” he cried out.

While Cas lay there panting Dean smiled. It felt good to give the man he loved so much pleasure. “Oh, God, Cas. That was amazing. I’ve never fucked anything so tight in my life!” he said as he laid down next to Cas and gave him a quick kiss.

Cas nodded. “It was...it was...heavenly.”

Dean laughed. “Funny choice of words, considering what you are.”

Cas smiled. “On that topic, can you do me a favor and not say ‘oh God’ when we make love?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Cas, everybody says that.”

Now it was Cas’ turn to cock an eyebrow. “Let me put it this way. How comfortable would you be if I called out ‘Oh John’ during sex?”

Dean eye twitched and he suddenly felt his stomach clench in disgust at the thought. He cleared his throat. “I um...I see your point. I’ll try to avoid it,” he said with a large amount of discomfort.

Cas smiled. “Thank you.”

Dean held out an arm. “C’mere.”

Cas happily snuggled into Dean’s warm embrace.

“I love you, Angel,” Dean said with reverence.

“I love you too; forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and if you did please give my original novel “Bloodline of Atlantis: The Triple Psi” a shot. It's available on Amazon. You can read the first 4 chapters for **free** on [my Tumblr](http://songbird211.tumblr.com/post/162771323069/book-preview-of-my-novel-available-on-amazon-in).
> 
> Here's the summary:
> 
> Imagine you could move things with your mind.
> 
> Imagine you could predict the future.
> 
> Imagine you could heal wounds with just a touch.
> 
> Now imagine that having all these powers at once means the people you love could die. Samantha Harris has foreseen death and she will stop it from happening at any cost but she has enemies who have been after her power since she was four years old and these enemies have powers too.


End file.
